It All Starts With A Bump
by YakkidyYak
Summary: Professor Layton had a bit of an accident, and Emmy has made up her her mind to take care of him. It makes sense considering she was the one who caused the accident in the first place. LaytonxEmmy


I own nothing but this story. All characters belong to Level-5

* * *

Exam week was in full swing at Gressenheller University, so it was a quiet and peaceful morning. Professor Hershel Layton was walking to his office from his last lecture of the semester, gazing over the few students sitting out in the courtyard trying to do some last minute studying before their tests. He chuckled and shook his head, his trademark top hat moving faintly with the motion. The students cramming took him back to his own days before he got his professorship, needless to say though, he was always more prepared.

It took the Professor only a few minutes to reach his office. He was getting ready to pull his key out of his pocket and to let himself in, when he noticed the door already unlocked. Professor Layton raised an eyebrow quizzically trying to think who could possibly be in his office. Then it hit him. Literally. The door was swung open which is when it stuck him. Layton staggered backwards and clutched his now throbbing head. Sporting a shocked and apologetic look was Emmy Altava, his assistant.

"I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't expect you to be standing there." Emmy gushed, hoping for the best that she wouldn't get chided.

Layton sighed "Think nothing of it. It was just bad timing all round." The Professor had a few more thoughts running through his head about the incident, but would never let them slip. After all, gentlemen hold their tongues. Especially in the company of women.

Composing himself, Professor Layton entered his office, with Emmy on his heels. Inside, the smell of freshly brewed tea hit his nostrils. It didn't matter what kind of mood he was in, tea always seemed to relax him.

"Miss Altava, what exactly were you doing in here?" Layton questioned as he put his briefcase on his desk. A photo of himself and his young apprentice Luke Triton caught his eye. It was rather lonely with Luke being gone at a school camp. But the Professor didn't have much time to reminisce though, as Emmy launched into her explanation.

"Well you see Professor. A good assistant always has everything ready for her boss. So I was in here preparing your tea, and sorting out the assignments that need to be graded. Oh and the research material you asked for is over there." Emmy pointed out a pile of books stacked neatly against the side of the desk. She would have placed them on top, but with the amount of stuff the Professor keeps in his office for researching and lecturing, there just wasn't anywhere else to put them. It wasn't exactly messy, but more of an organised clutter. The Professor's office always ended up like this around exam time.

Emmy poured two cups of tea and gestured for Layton to sit down on the couch. He obliged and happily accepted the tea. Anyone who knew the Professor would know that his only vices are puzzles and tea. He could never get enough of either of them. Crosswords, intricate locks, math puzzles, riddles. Layton could take them all in stride and leave everyone in awe at the ease it took him to complete any puzzle that came his way.

Layton picked up the newspaper next to the teapot and began to read. Emmy Altava stood there quietly for a few moments when she spoke up.

"I'm going to go get you an ice pack for the bump I gave you" And she swiftly left before the Professor could answer.

Hershel Layton relaxed back into his chair, with his tea in one hand and the newspaper in the other. A small smile played across his lips. Emmy was a nice girl, no doubt about it. To think he didn't even want an assistant in the beginning. But she had grown on him, and Emmy certainly had made his work life easier.

A few minutes passed and Emmy bounded back into the office. She had with her a frozen pack wrapped in what looked to be a green tea towel.

"I'm back Professor, and mission accomplished!" Emmy grinned and gave a curt nod as she spoke.

Layton looked up from his paper, and placed it on his lap "Thank you Miss Altava. This ce-"

"Emmy. My name is Emmy. How many times do I have to keep telling you to call me that? Miss Altava sounds too formal, besides we are friends aren't we? And friends call each other by their first names, isn't that right... Hershel?" During her speech, Emmy had walked over to the couch and sat herself down as close to the Professor as she could without actually sitting on him.

Layton was flustered. With her sitting so close and leaning towards him with every word she spoke, it was no wonder why he started to turn crimson. "Well I su-" Emmy cut him off again.

"Of course we are. And friends help each other out. Just. Like. This." As she spoke, Emmy removed the Professor's hat and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. She then changed her position on the couch so she was kneeling on it, facing the Professor and proceeded to place the ice pack against the bump on his head.

"Does this feel any better Professor?" Emmy all but purred when she asked.

This really wasn't helping matters. Layton's blush spread like wildfire. He took a few seconds to compose himself before responding "It's fine now, and I'm quite capable of doing this myself."

Hershel Layton reached to take the ice pack from Emmy. Emmy on the other hand had something else in mind. She removed the pack and gently tossed it down next to the top hat. The next thing to be taken away was the tea cup. Nothing was worse than a hot spilled liquid ruining the mood.

Leaning back so she could inspect the bump, Emmy made a tsking sound. "Oh Hershel, this really doesn't look good. I'm going to have to try something else"

Layton could see from the corner of his eye a mischievous grin forming on his assistant's lips. That couldn't lead to anything good. As her boss, he really couldn't allow this to get out of hand. That's a situation that could land the both of them in trouble for professional misconduct and sexual harassment among other things.

"Miss Altava, I mean Emmy; I'm fine now really. My head doesn't hurt and the bump will go down in a matter of time. So everything is under control. I most certainly appreciate the trouble you've gone through to help me out. But I believe both of us have work we should be returning to." Layton was standing by the end of his spiel. He was determined to put everything that just happened out of his mind, so he could focus on getting what needed to be done, done.

Emmy on the other hand, wasn't giving up without a fight. "Hershel... I think you should at least rest for a bit. Just to be on the safe side." And with that she pulled him back down beside her. She had replaced her mischievous smile with a more soft and gentle one.

With the Professor safely back on the couch, Emmy straddled him so he couldn't get away again. She tenderly ran her fingers over the small bump on Layton's head and leaned forward to place a kiss on it.

"My mother told me when I was little, that kissing the problem makes it all better. So just sit back Hershel, I'm going to make everything alright." Emmy gave him a seductive look and kissed his head again.

Layton's mind was running. So much for him having the situation under control. To be fair to the girl, her touch did feel wonderful. Emmy began to slowly move her kisses down his face. From his forehead, to his brow, to his nose, his cheeks, beside his mouth. She was teasing him. And for what it was worth, Professor Hershel Layton was loving it. With every kiss closer to his lips, he could feel his resolve to stop the situation leaving him.

Emmy took his non-resistant behaviour to mean that he was enjoying himself. She stopped and leaned back just far enough to watch his expressions as they played across his features. They looked each other in the eyes. It was in that instance that everything was decided.

"I want you Hershel." Emmy practically breathed the statement into the Professor's ear. He shuddered. Layton gripped her hip firmly and with his other hand pulled her lips down to his own. The kiss started of slow and tender; but soon grew to be a passionate one with a hint of longing in it. Emmy took dominance in the beginning but let Layton take over shortly after. They broke apart for air, and they both knew they wanted more.

The Professor started "Emmy... we can't do this here. People are bound to hear us." He was still catching his breath.

Emmy just shot him the most seductive look she could manage and whispered to him "Well then Hershel... Your place or mine?"

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. For Anything. I wrote this for a competition, so in the scheme of things - I'm happy with it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy


End file.
